The last love song on this little planet
by suu-clover4
Summary: ...me sentía morir, mi última esperanza era romper el cristal, la única barrera entre el mundo y el infierno…mi propio infierno……Y así lo hice… Saikano vista desde el punto de vista de Chise, es mi primer fic, mal summary....entren y lean! 2do capítulo ar
1. Preámbulo

_**The last love song on this little planet**_

Hola, este es mi primer fic, quise hacerlo de mi serie favorita SAIKANO, además que es el primero en español.

Antes de comenzar debo decir que saikano no me pertenece, ya que es obra del maestro Shin Takahashi…También cabe destacar que este fic es un poco complicado de leer, trataré de usar la mejor redacción y ortografía, les pido respetar signos de puntuación para una mejor comprensión. También les pido ser buenitos con los reviews ya que es mi primer fic… (aviso, puede que en próximos capítulos aparezca un poco de lemon…aún no sé, pero aténgase a cualquier cosa)

- - - - - - - - - - - - : pensamientos del personaje que transcurren simultáneamente a los hechos narrados, sólo que a modo de pensamiento.

- : Personajes hablan

Ya que les dí toda esta lata….pueden empezar con el fic, espero que les guste.

Suu…

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_** Preámbulo**_

Entreabrí mis ojos y vislumbré unas sombras, de personas tal vez, no pude reconocerlas. Intenté moverme pero fue inútil, mi mente no respondía y mi cuerpo tampoco, noté entonces mi desnudez y me atemoricé al ver que mi cuerpo estaba conectado por miles de cables, me sentía agotada, oía voces a lo lejos que hablaban entre ellas, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo...

…Después, no sé lo que sucedió…

Desperté con un agudo dolor en mi espalda, pude notar como se teñía todo de rojo, mi sangre corría y bañaba mi cuerpo…seguía oyendo esas malditas voces, hablaban de mí, que no sobreviviría. Me desesperé y comencé a desconectar aquellos cables que apresaban mi cuerpo, grité pero nadie me escuchó, nadie, ni siquiera yo, mi propia sangre me ahogaba…me sentía morir, mi última esperanza era romper el cristal, la única barrera entre el mundo y el infierno…mi propio infierno…

…Y así lo hice…


	2. Capítulo I Ángeles

_** The last love song on this little planet

* * *

**_

_** Capítulo I**_

_** Ángeles**_

Desperté sobresaltada, con una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado y dolorido. Permanecí sentada sobre la cama, expectante, casi conteniendo el aliento, mirando a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba en una habitación pequeña de color claro, no tenía muchas cosas, sólo una mesita de noche con un jarro y un vaso, supuse que contenían agua, a su lado se encontraban unas especies de pastillas cuyo uso desconocía. Bien podría haber sido una enfermería.

No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera me sentía completamente lúcida ¿Y si había muerto como predecían aquellas voces¿Acaso estaba soñando?... Nada era seguro en ese momento, al menos para mí…mi cabeza daba vueltas y por ella pasaban miles de cosas que me atormentaban.

Sin más preámbulo decidí levantarme. Al hacerlo, mis pies se tambalearon un poco, en señal de debilitamiento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?...Trataba de concentrarme pero todo dentro de mi mente era caos, imágenes incoherentes, cosas que no entendía…todo estaba muy confuso.

Fue entonces cuando reparé en algo que llamó mi atención, un cuadro, el único de la habitación, me acerqué para apreciarlo mejor, algo me atraía hacia él…

Me quedé observándolo; eran dos ángeles, uno blanco y otro negro, ambos estaban hincados en el suelo, besándose con dolor, sus expresiones eran de desesperación. No pude distinguir su sexo, pero pese a sus dolorosas facciones, no perdían su enorme belleza y juventud, sus caras denotaban sabiduría y experiencia a pesar de su mocedad…

…Y ahí, bajo sus cuerpos, se extendía un charco de sangre y lágrimas, me acerqué un poco más y algo me dejó sin aliento…en aquel abrazo desesperado, el ángel blanco desgarraba el vientre del otro ángel con una espada, matándolo, matándose…

…En ese momento,

muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_- Estamos en guerra…_

_- …_

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Por qué?... seremos libres… tal vez… tal vez el infierno…seamos nosotros mismos ¿Por qué seguir aquí?_

_- ¡NO SABES NADA! Esta guerra no sólo nos involucra a nosotros, el mundo acabará, todo lo que alguna vez amamos en este planeta…va a desaparecer…¡NO SABES QUE ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ, LO DOLOROSO QUE ES TODO ESTO!_

_- …Todo es tan triste… si algún día ya no puedes continuar, si ya no puedes más… puedes detenerte, detenerte y dejarlo todo…_

_- ¿Tú lo harás?_

_- …No puedo…_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- … abrázame …_

_- Oigo tus latidos, cada segundo es un regalo para mí…son hermosos_

_- …_

_- …Te quiero Shu-chan_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mis labios se abrieron dejando escapar un suspiro…

- Shuji

Al momento de decir aquel nombre, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Eres un alumno de instituto!... no tienes que sonrojarte por tocar las piernas de una mujer…_

_- Lo…lo siento_

_- …Incluso yo me estoy poniendo roja._

_- …_

_- Ufff, hace calor, Shuji…_

_- S…sí_

_- Déjame abrir la ventana…_

_(Fuyumi se levanta de la cama y finge caerse, abrazándose a Shuji)_

_- Estar así ¿no te hace repiquetear el corazón?_

_- Lo...¡lo siento!…tengo novia._

_- Lo sé…pero… no pasa nada si estamos juntos…_

_- ¿A que te refieres con eso de estar juntos!...me sentiría culpable con mi novia y tú con tu marido…_

_- Es culpa de Tetsu, no ha vuelto, desde hace dos meses, Shuji…estoy sola… Sólo quiero que tú_..._  
_..._te tumbes a mi lado un rato…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

- ¡SHUJI!...el caudal de lágrimas empapaba mi rostro...pero...¿Por estaba llorando¿Quién era Shuji?...¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Comencé a experimentar una especie de desconexión, lentamente perdí fuerzas, a lo que se sumó un insoportable dolor en mi cabeza, un dolor agudo, desgarrante... antes de desvanecerme, escupí sangre...

-...Shu-chan...

* * *

**Holaaa!...bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado...**

**porfa, dejen reviews**

**JA NE! **


	3. Capítulo II Recuerdos

**Capítulo II**

"**Recuerdos"**

Ese día me levanté temprano para poder llegar al instituto junto con Shu-chan. Después de vestirme y arreglarme bajé a desayunar con mi familia, no puedo decir que tenga tanta confianza en ellos, pero aún así los quiero mucho y sé que no tendría la fuerza para contarles lo que de verdad pasó aquella vez…

…El día estaba hermoso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder…

Se me hacía tarde así que decidí apurarme, Shu-chan debía de estar esperándome en la colina del infierno, odio tener que pasar por ahí, es que…¡Me canso mucho!

Mientras caminaba, traté de no pensar en lo que me estaba pasando, creo que si no le presto mayor atención será más difícil que me haga daño.

¡Que alegría, no me equivocaba, ahí estaba Shu-chan, en realidad verlo me pone muy feliz, pero…también me da la sensación de que él no quiere estar conmigo, de que sólo está fingiendo…casi ni me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, me avergüenzo de mi misma, pero tengo que hacerlo, debo mirarlo, no puedo permitirme hacerle daño, no quiero que sepa que es lo que verdaderamente soy…

* * *

_- ¿No crees que eres demasiado lenta? Chise._

_- Perdona…¡Lo siento! ** / "Sé que piensas que soy torpe Shu-chan, de veras, lo siento mucho" /** Shu-chan! Por favor espérame._

_- Cuando vuelvas, recuerda utilizar el autobús, no tienes que subir la colina del infierno conmigo…etto…sabes que hasta hace poco pertenecía al equipo de atletismo…_

_- Pero…creo que debemos ir a la escuela juntos**… / "Por favor, déjame estar contigo, sólo quiero… conocerte un poco más" /** …Porque soy tu novia. Shu chan._

- …

_- Ah, por cierto, toma…_

_- ¿Un diario compartido?_

- …_Lo siento, si no quieres hacerlo…_

_- ¿Quién te dio esa idea?...¿Akemi y sus amigas otra vez?_

_- Es sólo que, quiero saber más de ti. Shu-chan. / **"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?...¿es que acaso no te interesa saber acerca de mí?...cada vez, pienso más que sólo estás fingiendo, tal vez…sólo le haces un favor a Akemi para verme feliz…"/**_

_- Está bien. Lo haré._

_- ¿De veras? **¡Qué torpe soy!...no debería pensar cosas tan malas acerca de Shu-chan /**_

Shu-chan me citó después de clases, estoy nerviosa ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?... la tristeza me embarga al pensar que tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta de mi realidad, yo…tengo tanto miedo…

…Tal vez estoy comenzando a quererlo…

El timbre anunciaba el fin de las clases, y cada segundo me acercaba más a mi querido novio, las ansias y la curiosidad me carcomían por dentro, así que apresuré el paso para encontrarme con él.

Comenzamos a caminar….

…Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Decidí romper aquel incómodo silencio con una pregunta burda y trivial:

_- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás perdido?_

Él respondió negativamente, yo no podía negar que sentía un cierto temor hacia él, decidí no seguir insistiendo.

De un momento a otro dejé a un lado mis pensamientos, Shu-chan acababa de anunciar que habíamos llegado, enfoqué mi vista al frente y me sorprendió al ver lo que parecía un mirador…

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, pero…¿Por qué Shu-chan me había traído hacia acá?...¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme?...

_- ¡WOOOO¡Es hermoso!_

Desde ahí se podía apreciar toda la ciudad, la vista era hermosa, me ponía muy contenta el saber que Shu-chan quería compartir conmigo todo esto…

_- Menos mal…quería enseñarte esto antes del final…_

_- ¿Uh? **¿final?...a que te refieres Shu-chan…es que acaso tú…**_

_- Lo siento .Estoy… cansado de esto…_

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, impulsada por una súbita rabia, lo que me temía se estaba haciendo realidad, la única persona por la cual yo seguía soportando todo esto, se está yendo**_… ¿Es que acaso yo no podía ser feliz¿Qué era lo que había hecho que merecía tanto castigo¡yo también estoy harta de todo esto!..¡Me odio! Tanto me desprecio que quisiera desaparecer de una vez, yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por mí y menos por las personas a quienes amo , yo…¡Nunca debería haber nacido!../_**

_Además, no soy bueno para mantener relaciones…_

Cada palabra, cada gesto ,cada mirada que emanaba el rostro de Shu-chan, era para mí, morir mil veces…así que comencé a llorar…aunque Shu-chan sintiera lástima por mí, comencé a llorar en frente de él…

_-Lo siento…no es tu culpa, Chise…._

_-Yo…¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY CANSADA DE TODO ESTO, en verdad no sabía que significaba salir con alguien, le pregunté a Akemi y leí mangas, pero...nada se compara con salir con otra persona / **¿Es que acaso tú nunca sentiste lo mismo?…sólo has jugado conmigo¿por qué has sido tan cruel, Shu-chan¡**TODO ES TU CULPA, SHU-CHAN!..._

_¿Por….qué?..._

_- Quiero decir… que…¡quiero tener mi primera cita contigo!...es como una prueba….yo sólo quiero cambiar esta personalidad tan tímida, por eso Akemi me animó a que te pidiera una cita…pero entonces sólo dijiste "vale"…_

_- ¿No lo haría cualquiera?..._

_- ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo/ **¿Crees que alguien como yo atrae a los chicos?...¿Quién podría querer salir con una tonta como yo?.../**_

_- Pues…porque…mmm…etto…eres muy guapa…_

_- ¿Ah/ **Shu-chan¿qué fue lo que has dicho?...¿crees que soy guapa?.../**_

Paré de llorar y miré atentamente las expresiones de Shu-chan que se tornaron muy tiernas y graciosas…¿era cierto lo que me había dicho¿o sólo fue para consolarme? Su cara no parecía estar mintiendo, su nerviosismo lo estaba delatando, se ve tan mono…así que del llanto, comencé a reírme…por primera vez, después de que salgo con Shu-chan, me siento feliz…creo que…me estoy enamorando…

_- ¿De qué te ríes?..._

_- Shu-chan…eres tan kawaii…_

_¿QUÉ!...la tierna aquí eres tú…_

_Lo siento Shu-chan…_le dije enjugándome las lágrimas..._yo… tenía mucho miedo de ti…_

Lo que siguió después fueron sólo burlas y risas…Shu-chan parecía realmente contento y eso me hacía estallar de felicidad…creo que esto será el principio de nuestra relación…porque, nosotros…

…Estamos Enamorados…

* * *

Después de ese día…todo transcurrió muy bien para mí, hasta me sentía un poco aliviada, no estaba tan preocupada de lo ahora podía pasar en las FF.AA, hasta que comenzaron los rumores de que Tokio y Osaka corrían peligro, tuve que faltar a clases para asistir a los entrenamientos, poco podía ver a mi querido Shu-chan, trataba siempre de escribirle algo en nuestro diario, pero no me atrevía a sugerir si quiera, el más mínimo detalle que le revelara la verdadera causa de mi inasistencia a clases… 

Como los días pasaron y no había rastro del enemigo, los militares decidieron que por ahora sería bueno retomar el curso de mi vida normalmente, así que decidí ir es día a clases… vi a Shu-chan y estuvimos un rato juntos…él me dijo que iría con sus amigos a Sapporo, por que Take-kun quería regalarle algo su novia, para que pudiesen reconciliarse…

en realidad no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea ir a Sapporo, yo al menos, tenía que estar alerta a cualquier intención de ataque enemigo, pero no podía decírselo a Shu-chan…esperaba que aunque fuera sólo por hoy, no hubieran ataques, aunque nunca imaginé que lo que más temía se convertiría en realidad tan pronto…

* * *

_- Comandante Chise, el ataque a Sapporo es inminente, debe hacerse cargo de la zona de inmediato_

_- Pero yo… / **Si voy, Shu chan tal vez podrá reconocerme, pero¿y si no lo hago?...él podría…¡Santo Dios!…¡no! **¿ Es que no hay otra manera?..._

_- Muchas vidas están en juego, por favor…¡tiene que ir!_

Esto me destrozaba, era mi primer enfrentamiento real, sabía que esto iba a ser muy distinto a los entrenamientos, yo no quería hacerlo, así que me puse a llorar en silencio ¿Es que no había otra manera¿Acaso yo tenía que decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de aquellas personas¿Acaso a mi me tocaba hacer el papel de Dios?...¿Por qué?...comenzaba a aterrarme, en ese instante, una fría voz  
anunció lo inevitable…

_- General, las naves enemigas se acercan al cuadrante F15, el ataque masivo a civiles será efectuado en cuatro minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos…_

_- Comandante, por favor, cada segundo es vital, de usted dependen todas esas vidas…_

_- Es…está bien…lo haré…/ **tenía que hacerlo, tenía que proteger a esas personas, tenía que proteger a Shu-chan, yo…¡yo no podía fallarles/**_

Mi voz se quebró, sabía que ese era mi deber, pero no podía evitar lo doloroso que era para mí…aún así, me dirigí a la zona de despegue lo más rápido que pude, cada segundo contaba…

_- tres minutos y veintiséis segundos para el ataque…_

Comencé a transformarme, dolía mucho, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero sabía que de un momento a otro, ya no recordaría nada más y eso hacía que más me despreciara a mi misma, porque ni siquiera podía controlar mi cuerpo…antes de olvidar todo oí a la voz nuevamente, anunciar el tiempo de ataque….

_- Dos minutos y cincuenta y cuatro segundos para el ataque…_

_

* * *

_

**_Tiempo de vuelo hacia el área de ataque: 30 segundos_**

**_Enemigo detectado._**

_**número de naves:52**_

_**número de individuos: 65**_

_**misión: destruir todo indicio enemigo.**_

- "_**Debo darme prisa… esto será rápido así que no les dolerá…/ **¿Qué estoy haciendo?...¡maldición!...no puedo controlarme….¡Onegai!...no lo hagan, no sigan acercándose, no disparen….¡POR FAVOR! o si no yo….yo…/ **…los mataré"...** _

Así transcurría todo, estaba consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese momento, mi cuerpo y mi mente eran dos cosas absolutamente independientes, no estaban conectadas, no podía recordar todo, pero si sabía lo que estaba pasando…sentía mucho dolor, de un momento a otro sentía que mi cuerpo se iba a partir en dos, las alas que sobresalían de mi espalda había tomado la función de corte, se hacían pequeñas y altamente filosas y cualquier avión que se acercaba era cortado, sólo podía ver las decapitaciones de los pilotos, seguido de una explosión, mi cuerpo armaba una coraza defensiva y solo actuaba por instinto, a la menor provocación o insinuación de peligro…estaba adaptando para eso…para asesinar...

**_número de naves: 28_**

_**número de individuos: 32**_

-"_**¿Por que hacen esto?... creen que con esto van a lograr algo¿Acaso no saben que todos van a morir?…¿Qué caso tiene intentar defender a sus seres queridos si estoy yo?...yo…soy el ángel de la destrucción" **/ Shu chan…¿dónde estas?...¿uh?...¡Shu-chan!...¡estás vivo!...puedo oírte, puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón…¡SHU CHAN!..._

**_número de naves: 0_**

_**número de individuos: 0**_

_**Misión: cumplida**_

_-** ¡lo siento/ **¡lo siento!..._

La vista de Sapporo era horrible…sólo podía ver el humo emanando de los edificios destruidos, cuerpos calcinados, madres desesperadas llamando a sus pequeños, gente muerta…todo por mi culpa, no llegué antes, no pude defender la ciudad…comencé a descender a tierra, pero vi algo que me dejó sin aliento…Shu-chan estaba tirado en el piso, estaba ahí, no se movía, me quedé petrificada, no sabía si por que temía que estuviese muerto o porque pudiese reconocerme, me quedé así…hasta que Shu-chan comenzó a moverse y todo indicaba que él se acercaba a mi segunda sospecha…aún así no me moví y esperé a que me viera…ya no podía evitarlo.

-_¿ Chi……se?_

_- lo siento Shu-chan…Mi cuerpo…ahora es así.  
_

_

* * *

_

**¿Que tal estuvo el 3er capitulo?...creo que les corté el hilo del primer capítulo, pero más adelante sabrán porque...jajajajaja, bueno aqui tenemos una Chise con esta doble personalidad que asusta un poquito...y bueno el fic difiere con los OVAs...porque dudo que aparezca la coronel teniente Mizuki aún no sé...y eso. **

**  
LO SIENTOOOOO! ... no pude actualizar antes porque estaba supermega ultra estresada, semana de pruebas finales y todo, disculpenme!...pero ahora toy de vacaciones y puedo seguir escribiendo. SIII... ¿se dieron cuenta de que me salieron dos fics de competencia? jajajajaja...no, buena onda...jejejeje pero espero que no me dejen botadita y me sigan leyendo...a todo esto...un millón de gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias, de verdad no esperé una tan buena recepción ya que este es mi primera vez escribiendo fics, en serio, un millón de gracias a todos(as)...y esperen el 3er capitulo!**

**  
JA NE! **


End file.
